Teamwork
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Un nuevo equipo significa nuevos compañeros y nuevas dificultades, y mucho mas cuando se trata de dos equipos tan opuestos como Prominencia y Polvo de diamante. One-shot. Leve mención Yaoi.


Privet! heme aquí con una nueva historia, corta y creo que un poco aburrida -Mañana actualización de Nightmare-

 **Notas -** Este One-shot participa del reto: Por equipos del foro Inazuma Eleven

 **Equipo -** Caos

 **Advertencias -** Posibles faltas de ortografía

* * *

 **Teamwork**

 **(Caos)**

 _ **Capitulo único**_

Desde el inicio Prominencia y Polvo de diamante tuvieron rivalidades pero cuando sus respectivos capitanes decidieron fusionar ambos equipos fue simplemente un desastre. Fue una tarde soleada después de clases cuando decidieron realizar el primer entrenamiento, esperando no tener que cancelarlo una vez más por las disputas entre ambos bandos.

Burn y Gazell intentando trabajar en equipo comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos y aunque solo terminaban discutiendo habían comenzado a tolerarse; ambos capitanes se dirigían hacia las canchas preparándose mentalmente para detener las discusiones de los chicos, y tal como imaginaron encontraron a Prominencia discutiendo con Polvo de diamante, Heat se encontraba sosteniendo a Nepper por los brazos mientras este intentaba zafarse para lanzarse a Droll, el muchacho de la máscara se hallaba de brazos cruzados haciendo lo posible por mantener la calma, un suspiro abandono los labios del peli-rojo mientras Gazell a su lado llevo su mano hasta un mechón de su cabello peinándolo con desesperación

-Esto es imposible- dijo Burn por lo bajo, el albino lo miro un momento y apretó el agarre sobre su mechón, era cierto que el haber fusionado ambos equipos había sido una verdadera locura, pero era necesario si querían ganarle al idiota de Grand

-Tendremos que arreglar las cosas si queremos ganarle a Gaia- su tono indiferente aun causaba algo extraño en el de ojos ámbar que solo guardo silencio mientras avanzaban hacia el exterior.

-Es hora de entrenar- los integrantes del antiguo Prominencia observaron a Gazell como un bicho raro

-Tú no me mandas- desafío Nepper, Clara frunció el ceño molesta

-Esa no es forma de dirigirse a tus mayores- el castaño la miro con desdén cruzándose de brazos –que Heat previamente había soltado-

-¿Y qué me harás? ¿Regañarme hasta el cansancio?- el tono arrogante de Nepper comenzó a irritar al albino que observaba la escena impasible, miro de reojo a Burn para que este hiciera algo al respecto

-Dejen esta estupidez de una vez- regaño el muchacho del tulipán

-Exacto, dejemos esta estupidez de una vez y regresemos cada quien con nuestros equipos- inquirió molesto Droll, el silencio se hizo presente mientras ambos capitanes se hundían en sus pensamientos, finalmente ambos cruzaron una mirada cómplice antes de alejarse ambos a un lado de la cancha para entrenar solos, el resto del equipo se quedó en su lugar extrañados por la actitud de ambos muchachos, Barla se acercó curiosa a ambos

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto acompañada del resto, Burn le dirigió una mirada fugaz antes de recibir el pase que le enviaba Gazell

-Si ustedes quieren perder el tiempo discutiendo adelante, pero yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como el idiota de Grand hace lo que se le venga en gana- respondió hastiado, estaba cansado de escucharlos discutir por cualquier estupidez, si él y Gazell intentaban llevarse bien –dentro de lo que se podía- ¿porque ellos no podían? Sus ambarinos ojos viajaron hasta el oji-azul frente a él que mantenía su mirada fija en el – ¿Y tú que me ves?- inquirió aun molesto

-Tienes el balón- fue su simple respuesta, Burn bufó antes de darle un pase.

Gokka y Bomba miraron a sus compañeros y luego se miraron entre si –Hay que entrenar- dijo el de cabello azul, Bomba le sonrió y pronto ambos enormes chicos se unieron a la práctica de sus capitanes, el resto del equipo se quedó de pie observando el trabajo en equipo de los cuatro integrantes del nuevo equipo de Alius, luego de algunos minutos decidieron abandonar la cancha y dedicarse a sus propios asuntos, ninguno de ellos les veían futuro a Caos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Burn se dejó caer sobre la cama tras llegar del entrenamiento, Gazell lo miro con una ceja alzada ante su acción

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?- el peli-rojo solo sonrió

-Creo que las cosas mejoraran- Gazell le dio la espalda y se permitió sonreír también

-Tienes razón- el sonido del golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo bajar su sonrisa, cuando abrió la puerta le sorprendió ver a la mitad de Prominencia en el pasillo mientras detrás de ellos estaban IQ y Berkley

-Lo sentimos, de ahora en adelante intentaremos trabajar en equipo- Cuando Heat termino de decir esto el grupo entero hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, Gazell los miraba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y Burn se puso de pie mirándolos curioso

-Burn-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?- interrogo Nepper cuando se enderezo, el rostro del mencionado adquirió una suave tonalidad rojiza

-Planeábamos el entrenamiento de mañana- contesto rápidamente el albino, el castaño los miro dudoso pero opto por creerles, cuando el grupo finalmente se retiro Burn se permitió respirar tranquilo

-Te lo dije- Gazell quien se mantenía junto a la puerta lo miro

-Como sea, quiero dormir- el peli-rojo coloco ambas manos tras su nuca

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo antes de abandonar el cuarto del albino

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana siguiente amaneció especialmente cálida, perfecta para un entrenamiento matutino pensó Burn quien se dirigía a la cacha, cuando llego se encontró con la típica escena, al parecer nunca se volverían un verdadero equipo

-Llegas tarde- dijo Gazell a su lado

-Lo se- respondió

-Debes dar el ejemplo- Burn bufó

-¡Todos a entrenar!- exclamo el peli-rojo sorprendiéndose un poco de la reacción del "equipo" quienes habían guardado silencio esperando las indicaciones del peli-rojo. Apenas dio por terminado el entrenamiento, ambos lados volvieron a sus usuales disputas, esta vez acompañadas de agua y burlas.

Los días después de ese se volvieron mucho más tolerables en comparación a los anteriores, de a poco se iban acoplando al nuevo ritmo de entrenamiento y las actitudes tan opuestas de algunos, aunque las discusiones y balonazos "accidentales" no faltaban, como el de Barla.

Una tarde en medio del entrenamiento la pequeña peli-violeta se hallaba dando pases con Grent y un poco mas lejos Clara y Rionne hacían lo mismo, soltó una risa traviesa antes de patear con fuerza el balón bajo sus pies, lo suficiente para darle a la de la mascara, Rionne se mantuvo quieta un momento antes de voltear con las manos vueltas puño, la de lentes se mordió el labio tratando de contener la sonrisa que quería escaparse

-Perdón, creo que la golpee muy fuerte- dijo a modo de disculpa, la de la mascara soltó un bufido antes antes de voltear, Barla comenzó a reír por lo bajo mientras Grent se mantenía a su lado mirando a la peli-azul.

Aunque aun tenían varios fallos y no confiaban del todo en sus compañeros de equipo para cuando llego el encuentro con Raimon se hallaban lo suficientemente preparados para patearles el trasero y darle una lección al idiota de Grand.

 **Extra**

Era un día normal de entrenamiento cuando Clara llego con un sobre celeste entre sus manos y un peculiar rubor en sus mejillas, las chicas del equipo la rodearon rapidamente, el resto del equipo observaba curioso como las féminas reían y se ruborizaban mientras observaban el contenido del sobre, fue Burn quien finalmente se acerco a ellas

-¿Que tanto miran?- pregunto sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, Rionne le extendió una fotografía, pronto su rostro se hallaba haciéndole competencia a su cabello mientras un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba desde su nariz, con rapidez se abrió paso hasta donde estaba Clara -¡¿Donde conseguiste esto?!- pregunto, o mas bien grito, el de ojos ámbar

-Las tomo IC- fue la respuesta de la peli-azul, Burn pestañeo un par de veces

-Cuanto quieres por ellas- tras cerrar el trato con Clara y quedarse sin dinero siguieron el entrenamiento sin que se le pasara por la cabeza lo que le podía llegar a ocurrir si cierto albino se enteraba de su nueva adquisición. Fue por la noche, después de la cena cuando Gazell encontró una colección de fotos suyas en paños menores en el bolso de Burn

-¡Nagumo Haruya eres hombre muerto!- exclamo completamente enfadado; luego de la paliza dada por el de cabellos albos se sentaron a conversar como personas "normales" que eran.

-¿Que demonios hacían esas fotografías en tu bolso?- Burn solo bajo la mirada abochornado, Gazell suspiro -Idiota- musito antes de dejar un fugaz beso en los labios de su compañero, puede que después de la fusión de ambos equipos algo mas que amistad haya surgido entre ambos capitanes.

* * *

Bieeen~ ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó?

No tengo mucho que decir, de hecho nada así que nos leemos pronto.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


End file.
